Tummy Toad
"Do you think you are the one in control?" -Tummy = Tummy Toad is one of the Major Antagonists of Tommy Toad Time Adventure. Tummy is a toad who is friends with Tommy Toad and Tammy Toad. On one of their adventures, they come across a strange device in an abandoned museum. This device disrupts time and causes a time-change to occur. During this, Tummy takes a turn for the worse. Plot Tummy in Act 1 is a nice toad, willing to help his friends. (If throwing rocks and hiding behind his said friends is helping them...) Later on, Tummy seems to be attracted to a brand new villian: His future self. Future Tummy first appears in a UFO, sending out The Mecha Bros. After this fight, he flies away and isn't seen until Act 2. After the Heroes travel to the past to save their Baby selves, Tummy brings Biz to an abandoned lab he found in the desert. During this, Baby Tummy causes a disruption in the wires of the lab, knocking Biz out from an electrical outrage. In Act 2, Tommy, Tammy, and their Baby forms travel into the future only to find it turned into an empire involving Tummy. This is a land called Tummy Topia. They find out that they have a religion involving Tummy as a "new hope" and a "God send". Later on, they find out Tummy has used his baby self to fuel a robot. This robot is used as a commander, to boss around the Tummy Trooplings. Tummy is seen once again in the Tummy Theatre, when Future Tummy and Tummy send out Faded Tummy to fight and defeat Tommy. After this, Future Tummy traps them and sends them to The Pits. In Act 3, Tummy plays a bigger role. The Heroes escape The Pits and fight Future Tummy. After the fight, Tummy murders his future self by using a syringe to absorb his life force. Tummy injects this into himself, becoming an unstoppable force. Appearance Tummy appears as a normal toad, but with a black shirt instead of a blue one. In Act 2, Tummy is seen to be slightly paler, but more or less the same. Later in the same Act, Tummy has a strange, possessed eye look with even paler skin. In the final Act, Tummy appears to look somewhat like a rotten corpse. In the end, Tummy uses an injection of his Future Self to become "an all powerful being". This causes his skin to turn venta-black and turn his eyes and mouth into pure light. Endings Act 3 has 3 possible endings, depending on what you did in Act 2. These Endings change Tummy's outcome. Lunatic Ending To get the Lunatic Ending, Tommy must refuse to make any contact with Psychotic. This causes Psychotic to rise to power, and overtake and kill Tummy in his final form. Not-so-good Ending The Not-so-good Ending is the normal ending that happens if you talk to Psychotic but ignore Biz Statue. In the Not-so-good Ending, TumCrow sacrifices himself to destroy and banish Tummy from the mortal realm. Tummy is, once again, killed. The True Ending To get The True Ending, you must free Biz and defeat Psychotic. In this ending, Tummy is fought by the Heroes. After being defeated, Tummy transforms to his normal self. He apologizes for everything he has done. Tommy forgives him, and allows him to rejoin their friend group. After all of the chaos, Tummy Topia falls apart as the future was reset. Trivia * Tummy is highly based off of Porky Minch from the Mother series of games. Category:Https://tommy-toad.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Tummy_Troop Category:Tummy Troop